Rieslandkampagnebamberg Wiki
Wilkommen im Wiki für die eigens ausgedachte Rieslandkampage. Das Wiki für alles, was bei den DSA-Abenteuern der Bamberger Gruppe passiert. Dere hat sich verändert Das Eherne Schwert hat sich geöffnet und einen Durchgang in das sagenumwobene Riesland geöffnet. Helden, Magier und Schurken aus Aventurien machen sich auf, um die Weiten des neuen Kontinents zu erforschen. Die Reise der Helden Nach den Masken der Macht machten sich die Helden nun auf in Fremde Welte, das Riesland ruft! Abenteuer 1: Facetten Aventuriens Abenteuer 2: Das Flüchtlingslager Abenteuer 3: Rote Dächer, dunkle Keller Abenteuer 4: Einbruch in die Nordlandbank Abenteuer 5: Der Mahlstrom Die Schattenweber Prophezeiung Erste Strophe Es wurde ein Sieg errungen der in einer Niederlage mündet, als das Chaos herrschte Es wurde getötet was nicht sterben darf durch seine Hand, als das Chaos herrschte Es wurde der Wahnsinn gebannt der den Sinn kannte, als das Chaos herrschte Zweite Strophe Jetzt werden Freunde von Rache geblendet und das Warten ist vorüber. Jetzt werden die Segel neu gesetzt und das Warten ist vorüber. Jetzt wird der erste Admiral den zweiten töten und das Warten ist vorüber. Dritte Strophe Einmal wird das Feuer erlöschen und das Licht geht auf Einmal werden sieben Wächter ihre Posten verlassen und das Licht geht auf Einmal wird sterben was der Tod nicht findet und das Licht geht auf Vierte Strophe Zweimal wird der Osten in den Westen breschen, nicht einmal Zweimal wird Einigkeit im Westen Feindschaft in den Osten bringen, nicht einmal Zweimal wird der Osten den Westen im Osten sehen, nicht einmal Fünfte Strophe Schnell wird vollendet was im Achten seien wird, denn die Zeit ist reif. Schnell wird die letzte Seite geschrieben, denn die Zeit ist reif. Schnell werden die Tage kürzer und die Schatten länger, denn die Zeit ist reif Sechste Strophe Bald wird die ein pochendes Herz bersten, und ein alter Pakt erfüllt, eine alte Schuld getilgt und ein alter Plan vollführt werden, denn die Ordnung wird siegen. Bald wird das Achte sieben Zeichen zeichnen, denn die Ordnung wird siegen Bald wird der Rausch der Ewigkeit von der Schöpfung weichen, denn die Ordnung wird siegen Siebte Strophe Ewig wird das Reich des Stahls bestehen und doch wird ES enden Ewig wird der Name seien, den die Sieben tragen und doch wird ER enden Ewig werden sie geboren und fallen und doch wird ES enden Neunte Strophe Wie immer werden Löwen Menschen jagen durch das Land der Riesen Wie immer werden Wölfe Katzen jagen durch das Land der Riesen Wie immer werden Riesen Hunde jagen durch das Land der Riesen Zehnte Strophe Kurz wird sein der Mut der die Angst antreibt Kurz wird sein die Zeit die die Zeit antreibt Kurz wird sein das Beben das den Krieg antreibt Elfte Strophe Endlich wird Wandel Stillstand bringen wie es gewünscht war Endlich wird der Meister sterben wie es gewünscht war Endlich werden Sterne stürzen wie es gewünscht war Zwölfte Strophe Sobald sich das Auge öffnet werden sie vereint Sobald sich das Auge schließt werden sie vereint Dreizehnte Strophe Nie wieder will die Hoffnung vor Trauer brennen Nie wieder kann der Tod in der Freundschaft brennen Nie wieder wird der Raum ohne Tür brennen Neustes Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. WebRep currentVote noRatingnoWeight Category:Browse